The name on the contract
by Catkat718
Summary: Lisanna has finally returned from Edolas, reuniting with her family and friends in Fairy Tail. But what fate waits for her that can lead to misfortune and the disappearance of her friends? Especially Lucy Heartfilia.. no Lucifer? Why is Lucy with the bad guys! Is Lucy the bad guy? Who is that SHE that Elfman and Mirajane are afraid of? Family, (a little) Romance & Friendship
1. Chapter 1: The commotion that stirs all

_Lisanna has finally returned from Edolas, reuniting with her family and friends in Fairy Tail. But what fate waits for her that can lead to misfortune and the disappearance of her friends? Especially Lucy Heartfilia.. no Lucifer? Why is Lucy with the bad guys! Is Lucy a bad guys? Who is that SHE that Elfman and Mirajane are afraid of. Family, (a little) Romance & Friendship_

* * *

Chapter 1: The commotion that stirs all

Lucy stormed towards the guild. The girl was covered with splatter of paint. Only an idiot would sneak in her house and place a firecracker waiting for its victim. Waiting to explode as soon as had been touched. Not an explosion though, no, a mixture of colourful paints firing across the room. Perfect for anyone who held books and old artifacts? So who else could it be but Natsu Dragneel? Of course, the redhead dragon mage always sneaked into her house and left tricks. But this time, it went way too far.

"WHERE THE HELL IS NATSU!"

Of course Lucy was a lot weaker than Natsu. But there's one thing that many didn't know. When Lucy was mad, she gave everyone a piece of her mind. It wasn't until she spotted the stupid mage munching down his favourite food at the bar. Pork sizzled with fire and freshly herbs; best for the health and taste.

She marched towards him and deafened both of his ears. Her face fumed with rage giving him, her thoughts. Clench fist and narrowed eyes, though it wasn't easy taking her serious as everything backfired with the paint. One look at her and Natsu turned away. For Lucy, he didn't have a care in the world except when she was in danger.

But, that didn't mean he would have the slightest smirk upon his face; the moment he saw the succession of paint over her clothes. Success was sweet, but in this case delicious too.

Looking at Lucy and Natsu, Lisanna could only feel the heavy lost she had missed for the past 3 years. She couldn't help but smile at the couple arguing, even though, deeply she was torturing inside. Yes, she was back in Earthland. But since she came, Natsu had become a lot awkward with her. She knew Natsu wasn't the type to cherish his friends as lovers, but he could have at least talked to her. A proper conversation perhaps? Instead of those useless 'I'm back" "How was the mission?" "Hello" "Yo Lisanna" "Bye"

A get together or some adventures? At least Gray interacts with Juvia, even though it was clear that there was some kind of connection between them. It was only Gray who refuse believe in such._ Lucky girl_, she thought.

"Lisanna! Tell Natsu to stop invading my house and leaving pranks", Lucy pout. At this point, it was difficult to tell either; she was acting innocent or still angry.

To master, Lucy was still adorable in his eyes. "68/100", Master cried out holding a cup of beer. _Oh dear, he must be drinking and in the afternoon? Must be the council again._ Lucy face the Master with disgust and glared at him. _Pervert old man_ it seems to say.

"Okay that's enough now", Lisanna called out, breaking the fire mage and summoner apart. Somehow it felt a little like déjà vu from Edolas, Lucy would pick on Natsu, Natsu would cry and Lisanna would come and cheer him up. Just this time it was the opposite, no tears but a temper.

It was the only time in which, she could actually get close to Natsu even if he wasn't the Earthland one. She was finally about to nail him, until the portal, to return back to Earthland appeared. Damn, but at least she was able to see her long, lost, Natsu again. Just different.. and a new girl with him.

While Lisanna was deep in her thoughts, no one had notice Lucy skimming through her keys.

_Loke: No. It will be way too embarrassing. _

_Aquarius: No. She's on a date at the moment and with her seeing my state. I don't think I'll be hearing of it. _

_Taurus: No. Too much of a pervert. _

She skimmed through until she found her faithful Virgo.

"Open the gate of the spirit world. Virgo!", Lucy yelled as she lifted her hand. Pointing her key in the air above her. Immediately, a smoke popped out of the blues, and all of a sudden Virgo appeared. In her usual maid uniform, she bowed down at her caller with respect. "Time for punishment princess?"

"No!" Lucy instantly cried out "But give Natsu a punishment". Lucy was both embarrassed and angry. But with Virgo, she could enjoy a little entertainment. She smirked.

Virgo looked behind her and saw the Dragon Mage guffawing to tears. "Yes, princess", Virgo marked and vanished underground, leaving a hole. The moment the dust faded away, Lucy lost her smirk the moment she saw the trace._ O dear, Master isn't going to be happy._ Just before Lucy could reach Virgo, Natsu's leg was suddenly held on and dragged down into the hole underneath. Only a glimpse of digger could be seen. Smiling perhaps?

All at once, the whole guild burst with laughter. Natsu was stuck, inside the hole Virgo had dug. No longer was HE laughing anymore but everyone else surrounding. Either the hole was too small for him or he had got stuck with his belly on top.

His eyes narrowed at the blonde summoner. "A fight you challenge Luce?". The dragon boy tilted his head to the side grinning at his widest. Something he always wanted to do since they first met. Flaring his hands with fire, he jumped out of the hole and headed straight for Lucy. Lucy stopped laughing as her face dropped.

"Oh no", she whispered. Her face astonished with the sight at front. This was going to be one heck of gossip.

Just before Natsu pounced upon Lucy. Virgo dug a hole underneath the summoner, making her fall in.

"Thank you so much Virgo", Lucy cried hugging her spirit at arm's length. She saw a glimpse of the end of her line. "Punishment princess?" Virgo called out (running the heroic atmosphere)

"NO!" Lucy bellowed!

So what of Natsu? Well his target suddenly turned into Gray Fullbuster behind the summoner. "WHO THE HECK WAS.. YOU?!", Grey yell, turning to face the Dragon on the floor. Wow, Grey had the head of stone. Not that he was actually thick or anything. But he seemed extremely angry, Juvia was there; oh, JUVIA was there. Grey stripped his jacket and plunged an ice hammer upon the fire user. This stirred a commotion in the guild, involving the unfortunates and wild to fight. Even the fairy's Titania Erza got involved.

Standing at the sideline, Lisanna couldn't help but smile knowing her usual noisy guild. Although part of her was still uncertain about before. Natsu was cheerfully teasing Lucy. Something she hasn't seen since the last years before her disappearance. During the years when he heard that Igneel was back. So how was it that Lucy was able to help him but not her? Someone who's been close to him, played with him, loved him as a child. Who's been with him through thick and thin..

_No, I mustn't think like that. _Lisanna, the once happy and smiling sister of Elfman and Mirajane; was feeling angry yet, jealous of a simple relationship?

She was deep into her thoughts until a blue flying cat interrupted it. "Lisanna, are you okay? You seem pale". To her, Happy was the result of weeks of hard work. Together, they both cared for the egg seeing as if it was their own. She flushed remembering how she would greet her child husband. Lifting her head slightly, she slowly drew a smile. Oh how she wished she could return to her paradise once again.

* * *

Sorry for the rubbish chapter 1. Hoping it gets better throughout the story :(

Disclaimer: Don't own fairy tail blah blah blah.

Give me some feedbacks so I can have some motivation for the next one . :-)

Until next time

Katherine x


	2. Chapter 2: The dawn of something new

_Lisanna has finally returned from Edolas, reuniting with her family and friends in Fairy Tail. But what fate waits for her that can lead to misfortune and the disappearance of her friends? Especially Lucy Heartfilia.. no Lucifer? Why is Lucy with the bad guys! Is Lucy a bad guys? Who is that SHE that Elfman and Mirajane are afraid of. Family, (a little) Romance & Friendship_

* * *

Chapter 2: The dawn of the something new

"I've got it sis", cried Lisanna holding a barrel of beer down the basement. As the sister of a bartender, she was determined to help her sister with work around the guild. Mira was ordering new cargos of beer for stocks since it was a day off at the guild. With Lisanna's help, Lisanna carried down the beers to the basement sorting it out as she went along. _Clash. Crash. Bang. Thud. _

"I'm okay", Lisanna yelled. Mirajane smiled at the thought of her clumsy sister.

Before the three years of her announced death, things had change a lot from then. Looking at the guild, Mirajane began to recall places of her childhood and the mages who once were so little. At the corner she could recall the table in which Erza used to sit alone as a child. The centre where Happy was born. And the entrance, where new adventures walked through. Oh how things changed since then, herself, the guild and of course the people.

Memories of seeing Lisanna's death suddenly stream into her thoughts. The shock of seeing her flying, the fact she couldn't breathe anymore and how she was going to approach the news to the guild. Tears begin to fall down from the maiden's eye remembering the breaking moment.

She thrash against the bar creating a crack upon it. There will never be a time where she will lose Lisanna again, never.

A moment of silence broke before she cleared her head again. Slowly, she structured her posture and arranged the wine bottles. She had to be careful as 'she' may be back. She had to be strong, careful but strong. She needed to protect her family, especially little o' Lisanna.

Suddenly, she turned her head round. She could sniff it someone was approaching. "Who's there!" she shouted. She narrowed her eyes in the evilest glare a person could do.

"Me, Neesan", Elfman opened the door. He was covered with dirt as if he was caught in avalanche. He walked over to the bar and grabbed a towel. Roughly rubbing it against the dirt, his face clenched showing his irritation.

"What happe.."

"I thought I saw her. You know, her.", he dropped the towel in the sink and walked down the basement. Irritated at the thought.

Mirajane was startled, it had already been over a decade and finally, she has come back. Elfman on the other hand was carefree as a bird. _Why? _She rushed to Elfman and pulled him down to the ground. _Why did she come back? What does she want now? Why must it be us? Why why why! _The words wouldn't come out of Mirajane's mouth. She was scared to the bones. Someone was more scarier that Mirajane.. Was it possible?

"Don't worry. It was a mistake, I also sensed her but Man, I found nothing suspicious. In the end I ended up in the forest covered in dirt.", he gave Mirajane some compassion hiding to show that he was really discompose and as worried as she was. Gently with his big hands, he patted his sister's head slowly to relieve her worries.

~**X**~

**Down at the basement,** Lisanna had carelessly dropped the barrel of 'Thick Pink Rose Beer'. Must be Cana's favourite since there are quite a several of them.

'Crap' Lisanna thought. Even though the beers are quite heavy for getting people drunk; a barrel of them is difficult for a person to lift. Even her transformation of Eagle couldn't lift the barrels. Lisanna was sitting on the cargo thinking how she would place the barrel on top of the other barrels.

She closed her eyes thinking until she heard someone say "rock arm". Suddenly the barrel underneath her began moving. She opened her eyes and saw her big brother, holding the barrel on his shoulder with her on top. "Oniichan!" Lisanna squealed. She was overwhelmed to see her brother.

"So where should I put this then?" Elfman question. Giggling like a schoolgirl, Lisanna pointed to the corner with the other 'Thick Pink Rose Beer'. After Elfman shoved the barrel with the other, with the top of his lungs he shouted "MAN! Let's go on a mission tomorrow" Then smiled towards his little sister. "Sure, it's Neesan day off," grinned his little sister.

* * *

**The next day **Elfman, Mirajane and Lisanna went on a mission to help a client. Mirajane was cautious on the missing making sure it wasn't very dangerous nor did it have a poor pay. She took ages making the decision, halfway she was beating Natsu half dead for his unnecessary comments before Lisanna picked one.

"This could be one of the most dangerous team in the guild," laughed Natsu. He picked his cup of orange and plunged it down his throat whilst Lucy was treating his wounds.

"One of the most dangerous team? Natsu you should be careful on what you say before you get beaten half dead", Lucy stated. Purposely dabbing the cotton into the wounds.

"OW. Luce that hurt!" the Fire Dragon cried "OW!"

"Well that could be another reason why I should do it more", snicker the blonde.

"Leave the poor guy alone Luce, don't forget he was beaten half dead before Lisanna picked the mission", Grey interrupted.

"Maybe I should ask Mirajane to beat you guys more often", Lucy pout.

"Aye", cried the blue Exceed flying round the table.

"Yeah, listen to the Ice Brain Luce", laughed the Dragon boy. Grinning widely. _'_

_Really he should get punched again' _thought Lucy looking at the thickhead whilst treating his wounds still.

"I try to help and YOU call me an ICE BRAIN?! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY METHOD TO THANK A PERSON BETTER BLOCKHEAD!" yelled Grey. Seriously he was pissed, but at the same smiling as if he was asking for a fight as well.

'_They should both be beaten up, since they're both asking for it'_, thought Lucy. Nodding her head and the thought, without realising that Happy was doing the same gesture as her.

"You want a fight MONKEYBUTT?" Natsu smiled. He leaned his head against Grey pushing both him and Lucy.

"Bring it MORON!" He pushed his head further.

"ENOUGH!" Erza bawled. She gave an _'if you don't stop, you know what's coming for you'_ evil look.

"Aye!", cried the two idiots in unison.

* * *

"**Why did father have to give me such troublesome mages**, I mean not even one of them is handsome for my liking. Honestly, you would expect these days.."

"How long do we need to travel with the brat", whispered Elfman. He looked at the little girl blabbering on something about mages and how important she needed to look. "I'm a MAN, not a babysitter!".

"At least the pay's good", shrug Lisanna. The mission was to guide the daughter of a rich family to Hargeon Town which was suppose to last 3 days. The family provided with a chef, several maids, a doctor and a baggage boy. "I know that", Elfman lowered his voice "but Man couldn't we at least took the train or something? Man. Why the hell did we have to walk?! Especially in this area, it's full of bandits Man!"

"Elfman! Stop whinging, orders are orders.", his older sister hissed. She pouted at him whilst his little sister give him a shrug; smiling to help him relieve the stress within him. Elfman hated doing boring things, he needed some entertainment, some fighting.

Suddenly a masked man with a horse jumped right in front the group demanding for the goods. "Give me your goods or else.. I'll unleash the group of men behind me". A party of bandits stood behind him with weapons. Must be a dark guild. The little girl scream and faced the mages behind her giving the _your-a-wizard-do-something-about-it-!_ Elfman punched his hands together smiling on what to do. The bandits in front seemed terrified, as seeing the wizard in front seemed to be their death march. "Let's be quick okay?", Mirajane replied.

"Sure, but let me play this once Neesan", Elfman smiled. O how he waiting for this perfect encounter and these guys just happily shows up. "Beast Soul. Full. Body. Take. Over". Mira faced Lisanna with a shrug and marched around the bandits. This was going to be a long, long mission.

Who knew what adventure the entrance gave them?

* * *

Chapter 2 is now complete! :-)) Now that I think about it, this story was suppose to be my first one to publish. But instead I wrote "Smile for that beautiful flower" first. :P And ignored this story for quite some time.. x))

Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail.. blah blah.. nor the characters... blah blah.

Author appreciation: Thank you for everyone who has favourite or follow the story or me. Really enjoy that and give me some feedbacks on what you think guys :-))

Until next time

Katherine x


	3. Chapter 3: The dream, the scent, the

_Lisanna has finally returned from Edolas, reuniting with her family and friends in Fairy Tail. But what fate waits for her that can lead to misfortune and the disappearance of her friends? Especially Lucy Heartfilia.. no Lucifer? Why is Lucy with the bad guys! Is Lucy the bad guy? Who is that SHE that Elfman and Mirajane are afraid of? Family, (a little) Romance & Friendship_

Chapter 3: The dream, the scent, the memories.. She?

"MMMMMAAAAAAANNNNNN! It's so bbbooooorrrrring!". Lately Elfman's been moaning since the start of the mission. The bandits before hand were too scared to face him so they ended up running away from him. It's already been 2 (very quiet) days since they started the mission. Tomorrow would be the last day. "Well at least we get to leave the client", Lisanna shrug. She's had to shrug a lot lately.

"We should get some sleep", Mirajane called out "Tomorrow, how about we go to hot spring? The one in the mountains? Apparently it's supposed to be soothing for the health of a wizard." She tucked inside her sleeping blanket and lied down. It was a quiet but very tiresome day. They had been walking for quite some good old several hours. Even the client started to complain about her little toes aching.

"Sure!", cried Lisanna. She couldn't wait for the family adventure; it's been awhile since the whole siblings went out. For now they needed to get some sleep. "Okay", yawned Elfman. Lisanna giggled a little before sleeping. Inside the tent, Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna cuddled around the fire. Tomorrow was going to be an exciting day.

* * *

_**Where am I?**_ Lisanna started to look around for a bit, it's the guild but no one's there. She stood up and glanced around her. The guild seems to be normal before the rebuilding or the small tavern. Where was she? She walked away from the table towards the door._ Hm, the door seems heavy then I thought._ As she pushed the door open, she saw Natsu walking in.

"Lisanna!", he waved. Wow, Natsu looks so.. refreshing. Her heart began to pump faster.

"Natsu!" Lisanna ran towards him and threw her arms. For a moment, she didn't care if it was a dream or nightmare. Just for now she wanted to stay holding him like this. His scent smelled welcoming.

"Lisanna?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing here? You. Should. Be. Dead."

His eyes widen to a cold blood-poisoning pierce. His body transformed into a shadowy form of a demon. His height, fingers and legs grew twice its size. Curly, sharp horns grew from his head. Lisanna bolted back, watching the horrors of the inner demon. _No this isn't Natsu. _Not taking it's eyes off Lisanna, it's hands reached for the terrified girl.

Lisanna pushed the devilish hands free and flee. _Where am I! Wake me up please! This is just a dream._ Dying wishes rush through her head. As she looked behind her, more demons had suddenly pop out but they all had the same goal. They wanted her.

"Lisanna! Lisanna!". Lisanna opened her eyes, her sight became blurred but slowly she saw the worried face of her brother. She was covered in sweat. _How long have I been sleeping for? _"Oniichan", she said slowly. Elfman let out a sigh of relief, before turning to face reality towards his little sister. "It's okay, it was just a bad dream Man. Don't worry about it too much", he smiles. Failing to hide his worries.

"Where's Neechan?", Lisanna shriek. Tears began to fall from her eyes. She had a horrible dream but she didn't know why. Was it a warning? A fortune? Bundles of tears came and didn't stop. "Oniichan, I'mm m sccaarreeddd", she wailed.

"Man. Man. MAN."

Lisanna was crying and Elfman didn't know what to do. Sure if this was 10 years ago, he would have be able to help her. But this was reality; how the Mavis was he suppose to do? He fumbled around then face Lisanna and gave her a handkerchief. "It's okay, me and Neesan will ALWAYS be there for you". He smiled thoroughly hoping it could cheer Lisanna up. She looked up and smiled, despite the weary eyes she had.

~**X**~

Elfman walked out of the tent. He stopped "She's feeling better now, though, Man. I wouldn't be sure". He turned and faced his sister leaning against the tree. She seemed serious. She watched as the servants cleared the area ready to travel again. The client was still sleeping in the broad daylight.

"She's near."

"You sense it too huh", he stated. "We're can't keep running away no more. Ever since Lisanna's returned we've been running away ever since. She going to catch up with her soon". His eyes glared as his sister. He too was serious.

"We're not going to tell Lisanna about her, just in case she might take a step further. She done it once with father, she's not going to do it again with her". Mirajane turned and faced her little brother. It was already in the term where Lisanna would have to reach her full potential of powers. Just like Mirajane is able to do the transformation of a Satan and Elfman can do the Beast. Lisanna was yet to take over of any transformation associated with The Netherworld.

"We need to tell her! What happens if she gets out of control of her powers? Man. What happens if she doesn't succeed..", Elfman landed on his knees covering his face with his hands. "..We can't let it happen the second time". Mirajane looked at her brother and gave a sympathetic look. She walked towards him and pat his back like old times. "If that were to ever happen again.. We'll.. be there for her". She whispered, smiling, giving him pillars of hope.

* * *

"**It's feels wonderful in the hot springs"**, Lisanna tilt her head back enjoying the soothing water swaying around her body.

"Hmm", replied Mirajane. Elfman must be in the hot springs next door, since the men section seemed to be very noise. The mountain was quiet, the night had drawn close and the water was just perfect.

"Neesan"

"Hmm?"

"We should go here with everyone one day. It would be amazing don't you think? Especially if we all play games during the night."

"Hmm"

"And Neesan?"

"Hmm"

"Don't you think the hot springs.. a bit.. busy?", Lisanna opened her eyes and face back to reality. Although it was the mountains, the hot springs was covered with tourist and families. Left, right, up, down, everywhere! It was difficult for the siblings to enter the hot spa, as most of the hotels nearby were fully booked. The only space available was an expensive hotel, which would had already covered ¾ of the pay check. Lisanna sigh and caught her towel at the side to wrap around her. "

I'll be going to the hotel first" she sighed.

"Do you remember where it is?", Mirajane ask. Her eyes were still closed enjoying the atmosphere around her.

"Kingflaire Hotel, block 998, room 64 right?", Mira smiled and nodded her head.

"Be careful and if anyone comes along.."

"Don't play by the rules", Lisanna finished. "Alright then I'll see you later".

Mirajane opened her eyes and watched Lisanna pierce through the crowd. She couldn't help but worry about her future and what will hold against her. But more importantly will SHE come back again? _It's been 15 years since then. I wonder how's she been doing. That cracking women. _Mira tilted her head back and enjoyed the swaying of the water.

~**X**~

It was a cold night at the forest. Lisanna looked up to the stars and blew hot air. Smoke came from her mouth and drifted towards the sky. She joked around trying to be like Natsu breathing fire. She hugged herself on the thought and gingerly walked towards the hotel.

"Poor girl".

Sitting on a old angel oak tree, was a person in mask. She or He was covered in clothing of black with a long cape that drifted down to the roots of the tree. The mask covered half of their face but it was too dark to perfectly see the person. All that Lisanna notice was the white long hair, reaching down to their waist and the red eye pierce between a scar.

* * *

Woo! Chapter 3 is complete. Anyone knows who the mystery person at the end could be? :-) Give me some feedbacks on what you think and who your mystery person would be.

***NEWS*** - I'll be on hiatus till the mid of next month because of exams coming up.

But since I did part of some chapters of some new stories and a bit of chapter 4 beforehand, I may upload it later on.

If you guys want to read the new stories (that I haven't uploaded yet) then go on my profile, onto the blabbering page and read the log on 5/10. I'll also put up a poll so you can decide which story you like to read from me.

Until then

Katherine x


End file.
